I Really Love You 2
by InggriSealand
Summary: kelas berlangsung dengan tenangnya. semua anak2 menyimak penjelasan guru. tanpa kusadari, ia menatapku tajam sambil tersenyum ramah. aku tersentak melihat tatapannya tersebut. wajahku memerah padam melihatnya.


kelas berlangsung dengan tenangnya. semua anak2 menyimak penjelasan guru. tanpa kusadari, ia menatapku tajam sambil tersenyum ramah. aku tersentak melihat tatapannya tersebut. wajahku memerah padam melihatnya. aku memalingkan wajahku ke buku pelajaran teringat malam itu, ketika aku berkata aku mulai menyukainya. sikapnya berubah sejak malam itu.

"kaworukun" panggil shinjikun.

nagisa langsung melihat shinji. aku merasa lega.

"boleh aku pinjam penghapusmu?" tanya shinji padanya.

"silahkan" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan penghapus miliknya.

bell istirahatpun terdengar nyaring. semua anak2 ada yang bergegas keluar, ada yang ngobrol, makan bekalnya dan sebagainya. saat aku akan beranjak dari bangkuku, nagisakun menghampiriku.

"ayanami san" panggilnya.

aku tersentak dan kulihat dia dengan seksama.

"makan berrdua,yuk!" pintanya.

"tapi aku-"

"aku sudah buatkan bekal untukmu" ucapnya tersenyum. lalu ia menggandengku pergi. tanpa kusadari, shinjikun melihat kearahku. nagisakun menarik tanganku sampai ketempat tujuan. kulihat pepohonan yang rindang di belakang sekolah.

"a-apakah ada tempat sebagus ini disekolah?"tanyaku tak percaya.

"tentusaja" ucapnya sembari duduk di bawah pepohonan rindang itu. ia membuka bekal makanannya dan memberikan salah satunya padaku. aku mengambilnya dengan malu2. ia yang mengetahuinya, tersenyum sambil mengacak2 rambutku.

"Aa, ternyata bener" muncul suara yang kukenal mengagetkanku.

aku melihat kearah suara tersebut. aku tersentak ketika mengetahui bahwa suara tersebut adalah suara shoryuu san. dia bersama teman2 lainnya.

"ayo shinji!"suruhnya sambil menarik tangan shinjikun. wajahku memerah dan aku sungguh ketakutan.

"kalian makan berduaan saja, ada apa, nih?" tanya shoryuusan melihat dengan tatapan jahil kearah nagisakun.

"tidak ada apa2" jawab nagisakun dengan tersenyum.

"he, bohong ah" ujarnya.

wajahku benar2 memerah. aku menunduk tak bisa melihat teman2 lainnya. sekilas, kulihat shinjikun memandangku dengan tatapan dingin. aku benar2 bingung harus bagaimana.

"ayanamisan, kamu kenapa?" tanya shinjikun.

aku tersentak tapi aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahku.

"kamu sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

aku menggelengkan kepalaku yang masih tertunduk malu.

"lalu?"

"a-aku tidak apa2. shinjikun sendiri, shinjikun sendiri kenapa tidak kau buka bekalmu?" tanyaku mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"ah, benar juga" ucapnya. "asuka-"

"kita boleh makan disini juga, ga, nagisakun?" tanya shoryuusan.

nagisa menatapku sejenak, lalu berkata "boleh"

aku tersentak, dan segera melihatnya dengan wajah sedih. nagisa menatapku dan tersenyum.

"mari makan" ucap shoryuusan dengan smangat. kami pun memakan bekal masing2.

"nagisakun, kamu pacaran dengan rei,ya?" tanya shoryuusan.

aku dan shinjikun tersentak bersamaan. wajahku memerah dan kulihat lagi ia dengan tatapan berharap supaya tidak ada yang tahu kenyataan sebenarnya.

dengan santainya, nagisakun berkata "ya"

wajahku makin memerah dan malu. kulihat shinjikun dengan perasaan takut. wajah shinjikun sangat membuatku tersayat. sebenarnya aku tidak mau bila shinjikun tahu bahwa aku dan nagisakun tlah bpacaran. wajah shinjikun saat ini benar2 membuatku merasa ingin minta maaf padanya.

"selamat, ya, kaworukun, ayanamisan" ucapnya dengan tersenyum paksa.

aku tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya. aku tahu, bahwa shinjikun tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. aku tahu bahwa nagisakun adalah orang yang penting menurutnya.

"terimakasih, shinji" ucap nagisakun yang masih dipenuhi dengan senyumannya.

"sejak kapan?" tanya kensukekun sambil menyoroti gambar kita yang ngobrol sambil makan.

"setelah resitalku" jawabnya dengan enteng.

"kau diam2 saja" ujar kensukekun.

"ahaha, maaf"ujarnya.

kamipun menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang tersebut di bawah pepohonan rindang tersebut. setelah itu, kami pun mengikuti pelajaran. saat pulang sekolah, diruangan kelas yang sepi itu, nagisakun menghampiriku yang masih membereskan buku2ku. aku kesal padanya, kenapa ia tidak merahasiakannya pada teman2 lainnya? aku malu sekali. aku memalingkan mukaku.

"ada apa?" tanyaku kesal.

"kau marah?" senyumnya.

"tentu saja"ucapku singkat sambil mendongos.

"ayanami san" panggilnya. lalu ia mengangkat tubuhku. aku tersentak.

"waa. apa2an kau?!" bentakku. "turunkan aku!"

ia menaruhku diatas meja. aku terduduk sambil melihat wajahnya. tanpa kusadari, jantungku berdegup dengan kencangnya dan wajahku merah merona lagi.

"ayanamisan, tak apa kan, kalau yang lain tahu?!"

aku tersentak lagi. dengan wajah yang masih memerah malu, aku mengerutkan alisku.

"a-aku malu" ucapku tinggi.

"aku kan ingin mereka tahu, bahwa orang yang kusukai adalah kamu" ucapnya yang masih tersenyum. lalu ia mencium bibirku. aku menerima bibir lembut itu. aku mempererat genggamanku pada lengan bajunya. di kelas yang sunyi itu, kami berciuman tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

keesokan harinya, shinjikun tidak masuk kesekolah. aku merasa bersalah padanya. rasanya, aku ingin mengucapkan kata maaf padanya, karna, aku tlah merebut nagisakun darinya. aku menghampiri shoryuusan yang mana adalah teman masa kecilnya.

"shoryuusan"panggilku.

shoryuu menatapku.

"a-anu, shinjikun?" tanyaku bingung.

"shinji? sejak kemarin ia tampak murung" jawab shoryuusan yang slalu blak2an. "kenapa?"

"ah, tidak"ucapku tersenyum paksa.

shoryuusan menatapku tajam.

"a-ada apa?" tanyaku yang risih dengan tatapannya.

"kau masih menyukai shinji kan?" tanyanya.

aku tersentak. aku benar2 dibuat bingung olehnya.

"ke-kenapa kau bicara begitu?" tanyaku.

"tidak usah bohong!.aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana dan kenapa kau bisa jadian dengan nagisakun, tapi, sebelum kau jadian dengan nagisakun, kau masih menyukai shinji." jelasnya.

"eh?!"

"ternyata perasaanmu pada shinji sangat dangkal"ucapnya lagi.

"a-"

"aku menyukai shinji, kau tahu. aku takkan semudah itu berpindah kelain hati"

ucapan shoryuusan menyakiti hatiku. aku memang menyukai shinjikun awalnya, sampai nagisakun mengambil hatiku dengan tiba2. apakah aku sungguh2 menyukai nagisakun? apakah aku hanya mempermainkan nagisakun dan shinjikun? aku bingung dengan perasaanku saat ini.

"ayanamisan?!" suara nagisakun membuatku tersadar.

aku menatap nagisakun dengan seksama.

"ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"tidak apa2" jawabku berbohong.

"pulang bareng, yuk!" ajaknya.

aku mengangguk kecil dengan senyum paksa. aku berjalan harinya, aku menghampiri shinjikun yang sudah mau pulang.

"shinjikun" panggilku.

"ayanami?!"

"anu, ada yang mau kubicarakan" ucapku gugup.

"ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"maafkan aku" ucapku.

"he?" shinjikun tersentak. "maaf? untuk apa?"

"karna aku dan nagisakun pacaran" ucapku.

"he?"

"wajahmu kemarin seperti tidak suka kalau aku merebut nagisakun darimu"

"a-aya-"

"aku tahu kau dan nagisakun bersahabat akrab, tapi aku benar2 menci-"kata2ku terputus. aku teringat perkataan shoryuusan kemarin. aku mulai bingung lagi dengan perasaanku. aku memandang shinjikun yang masih bingung. aku tidak mengerti perasaanku. aku masih meragu dengan perasaanku.

"ayanami, maksudmu?" tanya shinjikun yang masih bingung.

"ah, i-itu-"

"aku menyukai kaworukun?" tanyanya lagi.

"ka-karna, kalian berteman sejak kecil" ucapku gugup.

"kayaknya kamu salah sangka, ayanami"ucapnya. aku tersentak mendengarnya.

"sa-salah paham?" aku balik bertanya.

"memang kaworukun adalah teman kecilku setelah asuka, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak rela memberikan dia pada orang lain, hanya saja-" shinjikun tidak melanjutkan kata2nya. aku bingung dan penasaran akan terusan kata2 tersebut.

"hanya saja?" tanyaku penasaran.

"ti-tidak apa2" ucapnya gugup. wajahnya memerah, dan tertekan.

"shinjikun, lalu, siapa orang yang kau sukai?"tanyaku polos. tanpa kusadari, wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdegup kencang. kulihat ia, wajahnya makin memerah dan seperti berat untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"ah, maaf, aku tak bermaksud lancang"ucapku. "aku permi-"

shinjikun menggenggam erat tanganku saat aku ingin beranjak dari tempatku berdiri.

"ayanami!" panggilnya dengan suara berat. aku tersentak kaget. aku memandanginya. "o-orang yang kusuka-"

aku menjadi gugup, wajahku merona dan jantungku makin berdetak cepat.

"aku menyukaimu, ayanami" ucapnya kencang. aku tersentak. "aku, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau diambil oleh kaworukun, karna aku mencintaimu"

"shi-shinjikun?!" aku terbelalak. tak kusangka, ternyata ia juga menyukaiku. aku jadi makin bingung. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. selama ini, beribu2 usaha yang kulakukan untuk mencari perhatiannya, tak pernah membuat ia memandangku sebagai perempuan. walau kadang ada yang menghalangi seperti nagisakun yang mengajaknya pergi atau shoryuusan yang selalu mengganggu. sekarang, shinjikun bilang menyukaiku? aku jadi bingung dengan perasaanku. akupun pergi meninggalkannya. tanpa kusadari, nagisakun dan shoryuusan mendengar pembicaraanku dan shinjikun.

keesokan harinya, saat pelajaran berlangsung, aku melihat sosok shinjikun dan nagisakun. aku ingin memastikan kebenaran. saat istirahat siang, aku menghindari sosok shinjikun yang mengejarku.

"ayanamisan" panggil shoryuusan.

"shoryuusan?!"

"kau menghindari shinji karna kejadian kemarin?"

aku tersentak. "ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian kemarin" ucapnya sedih.

"shoryuusan"

"aku sudah tahu, shinji takkan menganggapku sebagai wanita. dia selalu menganggapku kakaknya. sejak kecil, aku selalu bersama shinji. aku sudah tahu bahwa shinji takkan memilihku" jelasnya. shoryuusan menahan airmatanya sambil tersenyum paksa.

"shoryuusan?!"

"kau beruntung, ada dua cowok yang menyukaimu, rei. kau harus bersyukur." ucapnya pilu.

"aku takkan mengambil shinjikun darimu, shoryuusan" ucapku.

shoryuusan tersentak lalu menamparku.

"sho-" ucapanku terputus ketika aku melihat airmata shoryuusan menetes dikulitnya.

"kau merasa kasihan padaku?"bentaknya.

aku terbelalak dengan kata2nya.

"aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu, rei. aku tak butuh. kau tak perlu mengasihaniku karna shinji lebih memilihmu. kau tak perlu mengasihaniku dengan cara menyerahkan shinji padaku" bentaknya. ia menghapus airmatanya. tetapi, berapa kalipun ia menghapusnya, airmata tersebut terus-terusan jatuh membanjiri pipinya.

"shoryuusan, kau salah paham" ucapku menjelaskan.

"salah paham bagaimana? aku tahu kau menyerahkan shinjikun padaku karna kau tahu aku menyukainya"bentaknya.

"makanya kubilang kau salah paham" ucapku.

"apanya yang salah paham? aku tidak mau deng-"

aku menampar shoryuusan yang sejak tadi tidak mau mendengarkanku. kulihat shoryuusan tersentak kaget.

"kumohon, dengarkan aku, shoryuusan!" ucapku memohon.

"rei"

"dari kata2mu tadi, aku sadar, aku sadar dengan perasaanku. memang awalnya aku menyukai shinjikun, karna shinjikun baik padaku, ia teman pertama yang kupunya, ia orang yang mau menerimaku menjadi temannya, ia mau menerimaku apa adanya, makanya aku bahagia. tapi, tanpa kusadari, aku memang menyukai nagisakun. karna nagisakun perlahan2 mengambil hatiku. maka dari itu, aku takkan merebut shinjikun darimu" jelasku.

"rei?!"

aku mencoba tersenyum. "kamu jangan menyerah, shoryuusan! aku juga akan mendukungmu. karna, aku menyukai shinjikun sebagai teman, tidak lebih."

"rei" shoryuu memelukku dengan tersenyum. "terimakasih" ucapnya.

lalu, hari itu aku pulang bareng dengan nagisakun. selama dijalan, aku menatapnya, ingin memastikan bahwa perasaanku benar. saat aku sedang memastikan perasaanku, ia menatapku. aku tersentak.

"ayanamisan?!" ucapnya heran.

"ah, ti-tidak ada apa2" ucapku memalingkan wajahku. tiba2 nagisakun menarik daguku kearahnya. ia menatapku dengan wajah memilukan. aku yang tak sanggup melihatnya, langsung memalingkan mataku ke tempat lain.

"ayanamisan, tatap aku!" pintanya.

aku menatapnya. wajah sedih itu terlihat kembali olehku.

"apa yang salah dariku?" ucapnya dengan nada lirih.

"eh?!" aku bingung. tiba2 nagisakun mengucapkan kata2 yang memilukan seperti itu.

"aku tahu kau menyukai shinji. aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakan shinji" ucapnya lagi.

aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan perasaan bingung. hatiku tercabik melihat dan mendengarnya.

"nagisaku-" kata2ku terpotong karna nagisakun tiba2 memelukku dengan erat. "sa-sakit, nagisakun"

"ayanamisan, kumohon, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar" pintanya dengan nada lirih. aku membiarkan pria yang kusayangi ini memelukku dan bersandar di bahuku. dan taklama dari pelukan itu, aku merasakan bahuku mulai basah.

"na-nagisakun, kau menangis?" tanyaku kaget.

"kumohon, jangan melihat kesini!" pintanya.

"nagisakun?!"

"ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini" jelasnya tiba2. "hanya kamu wanita yang sangat kusuka, hanya kamu yang dapat membuatku merasakan debaran ini"

"nagisakun" aku membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum. "aku juga menyukaimu. kau tahu, hanya kau yang dapat membuatku berdebar2 dan karna kau perlahan2 mengambil hatiku"

nagisakun tersentak, ia menatapku dengan wajah kagetnya. aku memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"jangan khawatir. aku takkan berpaling darimu lagi"

nagisakun mulai tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"aku mencintaimu, rei" ucapnya.

"aku juga, kaworukun" jawabku. aku merasakan hembusan nafas nagisakun diwajahku. ia menciumku dengan lembutnya. tangannya yang hangat menyentuh pipiku. debaran jantungkupun berdetak makin cepat. aku menyukai orang yang sedang menyentuhku dengan lembut ini.

keesokan harinya, shinjikun menghampiriku

"ayanami" panggilnya. aku melihat kearah shinjikun. "maaf, aku tak bermaksud-"

aku tersenyum padanya "tidak apa2. aku menghargai perasaanmu padaku, shinjikun."

"aku sadar, aku tak dapat merebutmu dari kaworukun, karna dia adalah temanku, dan karna kalian saling mencintai, maaf, aku takkan mengganggu kalian. tapi, kita tetap berteman, kan?" jelasnya.

"tentu saja kita berteman" jawabku

"ayanami, berbahagialah dengan kaworukun. ia orang baik" ucapnya.

aku tersentak sektika dan tersenyum

"terimakasih, shinjikun"

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ,ya. asuka sudah menungguku" ucapnya tersenyum.

akupun melihatnya berlari meninggalkanku. orang yang dulu kusukai semoga kau bahagia juga. walau aku sudah tidak mengejar2 dan menyukaimu, kita masih berteman. kini aku sudah mempunyai pria yang kusuka. dan aku bahagia, karna aku sangat mencintai orang tersebut. aku takkan berpaling dan meragu lagi pada perasaanku. aku akan tetap menyukai orang itu walau rintangan menghadang.

"rei, sudah siap?" tanyanya yang baru datang.

"ya" jawabku tersenyum.

"shinji-" kata2nya terpotong. aku menaruh jariku kebibirnya.

"karna sudah tak ada masalah lagi, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang2 tanpa memikirkan yang kemarin2?" ucapku. ia tersenyum melihatku.

"aku tahu, shinji memang orang yang baik, aku benar2 menyayanginya sebagai adikku" ucapnya.

"ah, kau ini, aku baru saja bilang jangan membicarakan hal itu" ucapku cemberut.

"maaf, aku senang, sih" ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang.

aku ikut tersenyum meliahtnya. wajah senyumnya kali ini membuatku makin berdebar2 dan merasa hangat. aku ingin selalu berada disisinya, disebelahnya, didekatnya. karna aku sangat menyukainya. semoga aku bisa bersamanya selamanya.

-owari-


End file.
